


Podstawowa zasada wzajemnej dynamiki

by Taifics



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, Ewolucja przyjaźni, Gallifrey, Gen, M/M, Rozpad przyjaźni, Różnica poglądów, Time Teens, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie o zmiennej naturze relacji między Doktorem a Mistrzem, Kaskadzie Meduzy oraz o Wielkiej Czarnej Dziurze Siedmiu Systemów.





	Podstawowa zasada wzajemnej dynamiki

 

Niebo nad ich głowami niemalże uginało się pod ciężarem gwiazd, lśniących jak prawdziwe klejnoty. Czerwone olbrzymy niczym przejrzałe owoce zwieszały się z nieboskłonu, nieodległe słońca sąsiednich planet mrugały złociście, a szmaragdowe pasma i wrzosowe smugi galaktyk błąkały się wśród jednych i drugich niby strzępy barwnej mgły, nieustannie szukające dla siebie miejsca w tym niezwykłym spektaklu kolorów i kształtów.

Doktor spoglądał w górę z niewzruszonym spokojem kogoś, kto spaceruje wśród pomników wieczności i odmierza kroki w latach świetlnych raczej, niż w metrach.

Mistrz zaś, niedbale oparty ramieniem o szeroki pień dojrzewającej TARDIS, trwał u jego boku, a w tęczówkach jego oczu igrały refleksy rozpostartego, hen, wysoko kosmosu.

 - Spójrz – rzekł po długiej chwili ciszy pierwszy z nich, unosząc dłoń do nieba – Kaskada Meduzy.

Jego towarzysz zmrużył powieki, szukając jej wzrokiem przez chwilę, po czym przytaknął zdawkowo.

Charakterystyczna zielonawa plamka usytuowana była między widocznym w oddali Karn, a anonimowym białym karłem.

 - Chciałbym się tam jeszcze kiedyś wybrać – dodał Doktor, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

 - Ryft czasoprzestrzenny w Kaskadzie Meduzy – odparł Mistrz, nie odrywając wzroku od ledwie widocznego mglistego punktu.

 - Zbadanie go przy użyciu sondy czasoprzestrzennej i opisanie anomalii, występujących w jego obrębie byłoby doskonałym pomysłem na projekt, wieńczący naukę w Akademii. Być może znalazłbym sposób na skuteczniejsze leczenie dziur czasoprzestrzennych, dzięki poznaniu natury stałego ryftu – powiedział Doktor, nie kryjąc entuzjazmu.

 - To byłoby żmudne, monotonne i bezcelowe zadanie – oświadczył Mistrz, gasząc radosny zapał swego przyjaciela.

Doktor oderwał wzrok od ciał niebieskich i spojrzał na niego nieco poirytowany. Drugi Władca Czasu stał jednak jak gdyby nigdy nic, wciąż obojętnym spojrzeniem lustrując gwiazdozbiory i galaktyki.

 - Mylisz się, ale nie mam nastroju, żeby się z tobą o to spierać – mruknął Doktor, przełykając złość. – A ty? Nad czym będziesz pracować?

 - Już pracuję – odrzekł Mistrz spokojnie, zaszczycając przyjaciela spojrzeniem swoich wąskich, badawczych oczu.

 - Już? – zdziwił się Doktor. – Nad czym? I dlaczego nie mówiłeś? Ja... mógłbym pomóc.

Mistrz nie odpowiedział od razu. Wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni spodni i oparł się plecami o pień, ponownie wbijając wzrok w nocne niebo.

 - Nie mógłbyś pomóc – stwierdził wreszcie, pogrążony w zadumie.

 - Oczywiście, że bym mógł – wyszeptał Doktor z wyrzutem. – Sęk w tym, że ty nie chcesz mojej pomocy.

 - Masz rację – zgodził się spokojnie Mistrz – nie chcę.

Po tych słowach zapadła krótkotrwała cisza pełna nieprzyjemnego napięcia. Doktor uważnie studiował czubki swoich ubłoconych butów, a Mistrz trwał niewzruszony, swobodny i całkowicie obojętny.

 - Wiem, że ostatnio jakoś się nie dogadujemy – zaczął ostrożnie Doktor, gdy gęsta atmosfera stała się dla niego nie do zniesienia. – Mamy zupełnie odmienne opinie na tematy zasadnicze i nawet ten jeden wspólny włam do ogrodów TARDIS zdaje się niczego między nami nie zmieniać, ale...

 - Daj spokój – przerwał Mistrz, odrywając wzrok od nieba i przenosząc go na przyjaciela.

 - Nie rozumiem cię – rzekł bezradnie Doktor, spoglądając w oczy Mistrza i znajdując w nich tylko enigmatyczną czerń bez wyrazu. Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł też wątły cień uśmiechu na jego ustach, ale było to prawdopodobnie tylko złudzenie optyczne.

 - Wielka Czarna Dziura Siedmiu Systemów – rzekł nagle Mistrz.

Doktor zamrugał zdezorientowany.

 - Pytałeś nad czym pracuję – dodał drugi Władca Czasu tonem wyjaśnienia.

 - Nie – sapnął Doktor przejęty – nie możesz. Czarne Dziury to...

 - Co niby? – prychnął Mistrz. – Nieodpowiedni temat dla adeptów? Niebezpieczny? Zakazany?

 - To też, ale...

 - Nie, Doktorze... Pff, _Doktorze_... To twoje nowe imię... – chrząknął pogardliwie Mistrz. – Powinieneś się raczej nazywać _Ale_. To wszystko, co ostatnio od ciebie słyszę: _Ale_... Możesz je jeszcze zmienić, wiesz? Dopóki nie staniesz się renegatem, nie uciekniesz z Gallifrey, to wciąż kwestia do przedyskutowania...

 - Słuchaj, _Mistrzu_! – warknął Doktor, nie omieszkując jadowicie podkreślić nowego imienia przyjaciela w odwecie. – Wielka Czarna Dziura Siedmiu Systemów to prawdziwy kolos niemożliwy do zbadania... Co niby chciałbyś tam badać? To monstrualnych rozmiarów kosmiczny pasożyt, niepodlegający żadnym badaniom ze strony jakichkolwiek form istnienia!

 - Chcę osobiście wyabstrahować cząsteczki z osobliwości, tam, gdzie krzywizna czasoprzestrzeni ulega nieskończonemu zakrzywieniu i wykorzystać je jako źródło nieograniczonego zasilania. Takie zasilanie mogłoby nas uniezależnić od czasochłonnej plantacji TARDIS. Byłoby zdolne do sztucznego reanimowania umierających TARDIS, przyspieszania wzrostu sadzonek, a może nawet do mutowania ich genów i sztucznej hodowli laboratoryjnej. Wstępne badania dowodzą, że promieniowanie osobliwości...

 - To absurd! Po przekroczeniu horyzontu zdarzeń zostaniesz wykasowany na skutek anihilacji informacji w osobliwości. Rozciągnie cię i rozerwie w drobny mak zanim w ogóle pomyślisz o pobraniu czegokolwiek. Ale... Przecież rektor i tak nie wyda pozwolenia na taką ekspedycję. Ba! Na ten projekt w ogóle! Czarne dziury widnieją przecież w Ewidencji Obiektów Wyjętych.

Mistrz zamilkł na krótką chwilę, po czym zaśmiał się chrapliwie, sucho i zupełnie niewesoło:

 _\- Ale_... – szepnął tylko. – _Ale_...

 - Przestań – rzekł Doktor, kręcąc głową – to czysta fantasmagoria. Obiecaj mi, że z tego zrezygnujesz. Proszę, obiecaj mi. Czy nie widzisz? Naprawdę? Nie rozumiesz?

 - Nie rozumiem – przyznał Mistrz spokojnie. – Nie rozumiem ciebie, Doktorze. Kiedyś rozumiałem. I ty też kiedyś rozumiałeś więcej. A teraz, wybacz, _ale_... nie rozumiesz nic.

Mistrz odsunął się od srebrzystego pnia, a kilka błękitnych liści sfrunęło z gałęzi, by osiąść smętnie na czerwonej trawie. Doktor wbił w nie sfrustrowane spojrzenie:

 - Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru...

 - Co? – syknął Mistrz, robiąc krok w stronę przyjaciela. – Doniesiesz na mnie?

 - Nie.

 - Nie?

 - Nie – zapewnił Doktor, a jego spokojny wzrok spoczął na twarzy Mistrza – po prostu cię powstrzymam.

Drugi Władca Czasu fuknął z pogardą:

 - Jak zamierzasz tego dokonać?

 - Sam. Skutecznie.

Mistrz uśmiechnął się szeroko, szczerze, bez śladu złośliwości:

 - To rozumiem – przyznał z nutą podziwu.

 - Coś więc jednak rozumiesz – odparł Doktor, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Dobrze.

 - I ty coś rozumiesz.

 - Co niby? – zapytał Doktor lekko zdumiony.

 - Że ci na to nie pozwolę.

Doktor uniósł nieznacznie jedną brew, ale uśmiech nie zszedł z jego twarzy:

 - Czyżbyśmy właśnie sformułowali nową podstawową zasadę naszej wzajemnej dynamiki?

 - Na to wygląda.

Doktor przytaknął krótko i nagle spoważniał, a po chwili namysłu zwrócił się do przyjaciela:

 - Mistrzu? Dlaczego powiedziałeś: „uciekniesz z Gallifrey”? Dlaczego nie: „uciekniemy”?

Mistrz w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się tylko smutno, a następnie bez słowa odwrócił się do niego plecami i szybkim krokiem odszedł alejką w głąb ogrodu, zostawiając Doktora samego.

Niepocieszony, pozostawiony na pastwę własnych myśli Władca Czasu spojrzał ponownie w niebo, by po raz ostatni przed odejściem ujrzeć uspokajającą zieleń odległej Kaskady Meduzy. Ta jednak zniknęła mu gdzieś w bezkresie roziskrzonych punkcików, w kalejdoskopie kolorów. Doktor wzruszył więc tylko ramionami w odpowiedzi na nieczułość kosmosu i, powłócząc nogami podążył śladem Mistrza.


End file.
